Dearly Beloved
by XMistressChaosx
Summary: You know Alec thinks there is something seriously wrong with his life when he is forced to wear a dress, get married in Vegas by a half-blood dressed as Eros, and deal with a shape-shifter mate telling you he's pregnant. Yup, seriously wrong. For FlyingFlyre.
1. Vampires Can Faint

**So, here's the deal for all those that decide to click on this story. I _was _a Twi-hard back in sixth and seventh grade. Actually, the only reason why I created a fanfiction account was to create a story for Twilight. I'm pass that phase in my life, but I decided to create this story after a crazy idea I wrote down on FlyingFyre's awesome fanfic "Decisions"! So, this is for her! This fanfic shall be like five chapters or so! Get ready for some crazy shitz.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Slash, Boy Love, homosexuality, whatever the fudge you call it, OOC characters, and whatever other stuff I put in here.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN nothing that you recognize in this. M'kay, besides the plot. All names characters, places, and other things belong to the rightful owners. Got it~! Good!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearly Beloved<strong>

**Chapter One:**

**Vampires Can Faint?**

* * *

><p>"Felix, I'm warning you. If you try to put that damn thing on me, I will fucking bite you! No! Stop! Ahh! Help! I'm being tortured! Put me down, Fe, no!" Alec's yells sounded through the corridors of Volterra's biggest castle.<p>

Jane rolled her eyes at her twin brother's dramatics. She strolled down the hallways to her brother's bedroom. It wasn't like he needed one, but Aro was all about maintaining human appearances. Why, she couldn't say especially since all their human guests and employees ended up as food eventually. Their secretaries didn't know that, but what they didn't know wouldn't harm them… yet.

She pushed the grand French doors open, entering her brother's room. It was designed like a teenaged boy's complete with all the newest game systems you could ever think or heard of, and messy clothes all over the floor. Today, her brother wasn't playing with his systems, no, he was standing in front of a large body mirror in disbelief and repulsion. She barely managed to maintain her cool mask when she saw her brother dressed in a short black dress with tasteful cuts around and a bit below the waist area and on the left shoulder, Jane believed the dress was called a Barracuda.

"Why don't you look ravishing, Alec?" Jane teased. She enjoyed the horrified look etched on her brother's face as he spun around to face her.

"Jane! This isn't funny. I look like a mortal whore!" Alec screeched. He tried his hardest to not rip the awful piece of clothing off of him.

"Don't be silly, brother dearest. You're not a whore you get paid for that. You're look and act more like a slut." Jane said with the smallest of smiles.

"Jane!" Alec crouched down getting ready to pounce on his sister and bite the hell out of her. Felix appeared at his side in mere seconds, he grabbed the irate immortal teen in an iron grip. "Felix, if you don't get the fuck off of me, your senses will be cut off." He threatened as he continued to struggle out of Felix's insanely strong hold.

Felix blanched but didn't budge. He was scared of Alec and his awesome power, but Jane was terrifying. Felix decided that he was going to follow Jane's orders. Her crimson eyes told of horrible pain if he let her brother get escape. His grip on Alec became tighter, so that only the strongest of vampires could free themselves. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jane nodded to him. He had her approval.

Jane had the hardest time trying not to laugh, in her opinion her brother was going overboard. He was like a small kitty just showing its itty, bitty, teeny, weenie claws. It was cute considering her brother rarely let his emotions run free. Unlike her, Alec was the picture of emotionless most days. Alas, she couldn't dwell on how amusing her brother was; she had a job to do. "Felix, please continue restraining my brother. My brother's doggy has planned a special "dinner" in the dining hall. I bet there's going be a lot of doggy drool when he sees Alec. We can't let him escape now can we, it would be rude after all."

"!" Surprise crossed Alec's face. He tried to wiggle and squirm out of Felix's grip with renewed vigor. For Seth to see him dressed like this. That would be the worst form of humiliation, "Dammit Jane and Felix. Damn you guys to Hell!"

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat. You are going to going to dinner with your doggy mate, you will enjoy it even if we have to place Chelsea in there, then you are to flirt shamelessly until doggy boy can't take it anymore and takes you right in the dining hall. It's going to happen, you might as well accept it! By the way, I'm already in Hell and serving Lucifer himself. I enjoy it~."

Alec went slack, although his glare still told of torturous death by Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, and the High School Musical crew. Nobody could handle that much preppy and happy singing... well maybe the Cullen's with their picture perfect family and sparkleness.

Alec sighed as he crossed his arms, "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No, you're not." Jane replied succinctly.

Alec huffed before he glared up at Felix, "Take me to Seth and bring me a particularly interesting human. I do not want an innocent mortal. They taste like candy. I want something darker." Alec commanded.

"Yes, your highness." Felix mocked with a small tilt of his head.

Alec scowled, but kept his tongue. He just wanted one normal day where he could lounge in his room without dealing with someone, and settle down for some peaceful screaming matches over Modern Warfare 3, or play some soccer with the guys. You know, regular stuff that any teenaged vampire wanted to do, but no. He was being forced into a dress, manipulated by his sister to eat dinner with Seth, and worst of all, his pride had committed suicide and he doubted that it would ever come back.

He clicked his tongue as Felix continued to carry him like a freaking baby throughout the great marble halls of castle. Did being an infamous Witch Twin mean nothing these days? Pfft, he answered his own question with the position he was in. "Alec." Felix said before setting him down in front of two tall, golden doors with carvings in between each panel. The doors resembled the 'Gates of Paradise' at Florence's Baptistery. Behind the ornate doors was where Seth was, probably pigging out on whatever the human chefs decided to create. Alec was supposed to go in there. That was easier said then done. Unfortunately, he knew that he would have to go in there eventually. He should face it like a man, sort of. Alec stood upright and pulled his dress down as far as it would go (Not very far, mind you.). He inclined his head to the left dismissing Felix before he pushed the door open, strolling in.

He bit his bottom lip as he immediately spotted Seth. The young shape-shifter was fiddling with his maroon tie as he sat in a heavily decorated throne-like chair at a long oval-shaped table. He could sense the nervousness exuding off of Seth in waves. Alec immediately pushed his own problems to the back of his mind, and walked over to his young mate to find out what was wrong. He softly touched Seth's right shoulder suppressing his laugh when he nearly fell off of his chair. "Hello, Seth, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"N-N-No, sit down." Seth stammered, blushing lightly. He moved to get up from his seat and pull a chair out for Alec, but he was pushed back down. Warm brown eyes met slightly annoyed ruby ones.

"I can pull out my own chair. I'm not a girl."

Seth nodded; inwardly his mind scolded him at his idiotic mistakes. Of course Alec wasn't a girl. He was a strong, male vampire that didn't need anybody showing chivalry or any form of politeness that a man usually showed a woman. His fists clenched. Already was he messing up. Perhaps, he needed to break the ice first.

"So, uhh, nice outfit. You look good." Seth praised. His eyes roaming Alec's lean body. He was surprised at how the outfit fit snugly on the eternally young vampire.

"Really," Alec sniffed, "I look and feel like a tramp. I didn't realize you like these sort of things."

Seth froze at Alec's words. Alec probably thought he was some sort of pervert now! This was all wrong. He knew that as soon as he fell out of bed this morning, pissed off Aro by accidentally ruining a supposedly priceless item from Julius Caesar, and tripping over several random articles of clothing, today was not going to be his day. He knew he should've checked his horoscope before he decided what he was going to do today. He just knew it!

Alec meanwhile kept his blank mask on as his mate displayed a wide-range of emotions. Surely, Seth knew that he was just playing. He didn't think that could make Seth feel so flustered and out of place. Finally, he broke Seth out of his berating, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Immediately came Seth's reply. His body was tense as he tried to uphold Alec's piercing stare.

"You can't lie to me. I know you better than you know yourself." Alec snapped. He hated the insolence the youth displayed these days. He had been around for over a thousand years. As if he couldn't tell when someone was lying. Ha! What a laugh.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I messed up everything." Seth's shoulders sagged as he said those words. "You do know me better than anyone else, and that's why I have to ask this question."

"And that is?"

Seth abruptly stood up and pushed his chair back. He bended down on one knee while his hand dug into his black dress pants' front pocket groping for something. He pulled out a midnight blue velvet box, presenting it to Alec. With a trembling hand he opened the mini-box to reveal a small silver band with small rubies running along its sides and a 3-karat princess-cut diamond nestled directly in the center. A sincere smile painted it's way onto Seth's lips. It felt like it was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered.

"Will you do me the honor in becoming my wi - I meant husband?" Seth asked as he grabbed Alec's left hand sliding the ring onto his ring finger.

Alec was completely silent. He slowly lifted his hand to his face, drinking in the sight of the ring before his eyes turned back down to Seth's. _'This is real'_ ran through his head as he opened his mouth hoping that his answer would come out. Instead, Alec's vision went in and out until his world grew dark. Alec felt his body free falling before he fell until oblivion.

Seth immediately caught him in his arms, staring at his lover in surprise. A small sound made him sharply turn to the front of the room where Felix stood with a ragged man at his side. Before Felix as so much said a word, Seth asked, "Did you know vampires can faint?"

"Wha?"

Seth stood up with the unconscious Alec in his arms.

"Ooh."

"So, should we get someone?" Seth questioned, shifting Alec into a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, I think we should."

Felix spun on his heel, forgetting about the mortal until he spoke up. His eyes were wide, "Excuse me. Not to be rude or anything, but someone please tell me what's going on!"

Felix grinned sadistically at the man, "Oh, you're going to die."

"What!"

"It's a real pity, but it can't be helped. Let's go!" Felix said cheerfully as he pulled the human with him. Seth only rolled his eyes as he followed behind. Normally, he would have protested that poor unsuspecting humans should not be food to hungry vampires, but it was a food chain thing. A cycle.

Besides. The guy probably didn't have anything to contribute towards the betterment of society.

Probably.


	2. Love At First Threat

**So, it might have been a couple of months... since I've been updated. Hehehe. XD The bright side to all of this I'm almost done with chapter 3. I'm not going talk your ears off. No beta for this chapter, so sorry for any major mistakes. I hope its still readable. Enjoy this chapter or not. ;) Happy early V-day. I'm supermega sorry to _FlyingFyre,_ I hope this chapter makes up for it at little.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dearly Beloved: Love at First Sight<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span>Eight Years Ago<span>_

"Pests, the lot of them," Alec groused as he stared at the large mixed coven across from him and the Volturi. For the third or so time in two years did the Volturi have to deal with a particular coven: the Cullen Coven. As always, it seemed that the Cullens did not seem to understand the vampire laws the Volturi had established for their safety. Carlisle, the most reasonable vampire in the Cullen clan understood well enough, but the man could undoubtedly be swayed if his family's happiness came into play.

Alec's gaze strayed from face to face; he didn't bother to even give his attention to the scant dogs on the plain. His straying ceased at Edward Cullen and his once human mate, Isabella Swan nee Cullen. Those two who broke another law, calling for their attention to clean up their mess before it got out of hand. Isabella was the main reason for this because Edward Cullen was so interested in her. As a human she wasn't anything overly special. Her looks, brains, even her flowery scent (Alec's had smelled better) all of it - she wasn't as the mortals say 'one-in-a-million'. Any teenaged girl could easily replace her and yet, Edward risked the Volturi's anger for her. Personally, Alec thought the boy was in love with the idea of love. He was but a lonely, naive child who forced himself to be so dogged on this one girl so, he'd live a vampire's existence with someone.

Marcus once told Alec that this boy's love for the girl was as intense as the love he felt for Didyme. Alec doubted the fact. Those two... it was nothing more than an obsession on both parts. And in their twisted obsession, those two created a monster that could potentially reveal their existence to the entire world. Alec's keen eyes caught the tiny movement of the abomination on the giant rustic colored wolf that stood next to Edward and his mate.

"Jane, Chelsea, the time for talking has passed. Our friends have made their decision. Let us make ours," Aro said, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. Chelsea and Jane gave Aro imperceptible nods. Chelsea, as always, went first; she narrowed her eyes over at the awaiting group of vampires. Alike his gift and his sister's, Chelsea's gift was silent but her's was mental. It crept into the mind and blurred lines of loyalty and faith.

Alec waited for Aro's most sought after prizes to step forward and do away with their former clan, joining the Volturi, but the seconds passed and nothing happened. "Chelsea," Jane said questioningly. Even Aro looked toward the light brunette who shook in fear and desperation, her bottom pink lip trembling.

"There's something or someone blocking me. I can't move past it!" Chelsea said hysterically. "My gift!"

Aro laughed airily, clapping his hands. "Marvelous! Just marvelous! You've acquired a shield! I wonder who it is?" Aro tilted his head, clearly gleeful. "Jane, your turn."

Jane smirked and Alec shifted. His older sister, the strong twin, would be the one to break down the meager shield and destroy the thorn in their side once and for all. No one denied his sister's precious talent. Jane's gift only required a second or two. Alec waited for at least one of them to double over in complete agony, but none did. They all stood strong and upright, not one of them wincing.

Jane let out an audible roar. "Her! It's her! She's blocking me," Jane pointed a slim finger at the worm of a newborn vampire. Alec forced himself to hold back a threatening growl. The child had the audacity to show his sister a smug smirk like she won. Her smirk only served to become wider. In response, Jane crouched down, the loudest growl Alec had heard from her in years ripped from her throat. She hunched forward, close to springing when Alec caught her by the shoulder. "Calm, sister," Alec murmured. Jane nodded, relaxing as she stood back up.

His talent slithered on the very edges of snow. The mist, near translucent, was silent as it snuck upon their enemies. Alec frowned. His mist bounced back. A shield or wall prevented him from getting through. His red lips twitched downward. He willed the mist to swirl around the area, testing how far the shield extended and not really to his surprise, because honestly the Cullens needed all the help they could get, the shield wrapped around every single person fighting against them.

"Impenetrable from attacks involving mental and illusion abilities, I highly doubt it's a force field. Physical attacks are most likely possible," Alec summarized. Aro nodded. His attention still glued on their enemies.

"Isabella, you've developed a fantastic gift. Who knew your simple skill of protecting yourself from others would transform into this? You'll make an extraordinary addition to the guard. That is if you want too, my dear, and that extends to all of you, my special friends!" Aro chittered.

Alec surveyed the group. All of them looked ready to maul them from limb to limb. "No?" Aro frowned, dangerously close to pouting. "Hmm. Shall we vote then? Caius." He inclined his head toward the white-blond who curled his lip at Aro. He was the favorite out of Marcus and Aro for Alec, and they, Caius and him, occasionally shared a bed together.

"I think we should kill it. She's an unknown factor and therefore poses a threat to us. Anyone who tries to oppose our decision should be dealt with immediately," Caius said as honest as ever, his bloodshed tangible. Alec shared a long look with Caius, who briefly winked in his direction. He addressed Aro yet again. "She dangerous and will eventually try to uproot us like the Roman Coven!" Caius hissed.

Aro visibly stiffened. "Marcus?" Aro turned to the statuesque of a nineteen-year-old, his face set in stone.

"We may look into this matter later. For now she poses no threat to us. Let us leave until we are needed, brother," Marcus said apathetically. Aro simply blinked at him.

"So, it seems my vote will be the one to decide the matters," Aro said, rubbing at his chin. Neither Alec nor the Volturi guard was fooled by this. Aro liked to be in these positions where he held the uttermost power, if only for a little while. Aro had to be the deciding man, the piece that mattered most.

"Be done with this charade and kill her!" Caius yelled from his spot and Aro continued on with his dramatics. Alec's ears caught the sound of rapid movement and the fast-paced thrumming of a human heart; it resembled the thing on the wolf's back.

"Hear that, sister?" Alec asked and Jane nodded.

"Someone's coming," Jane alerted.

"Our proof that Renesmee isn't harmful!" the boy, Edward, said loudly. "Come out, Alice!"

"Alice," the mixed coven murmured in unison. Aro even said her name. Alec breathed, more children that Aro had taken a special interest in. The one who was able to see the future, Alice and Jasper, bounded from the trees, two vampires following her path. Alec wasn't interested in the girls. He was solely interested in the dark-skinned boy who appeared sixteen. The boy was the one who's heartbeat like the monster. So, there were others in existence.

"This is Huilen and her nephew, Nahuel. Nahuel is a hybrid," Edward said like he was proud of the very fact.

"Nephew?" Aro inquired. "Huilen speak; enlighten us with your tale." Aro motioned to Huilen who stepped forward. She wrung her long dark brown hair in her hands, clearly scared. _As she should be_, Alec thought dryly. He tuned out Huilen's story, waiting for this whole situation to blow over. He had already guessed how this would end. He knew Caius wouldn't be pleased. Nahuel was called next. As soon as Alec heard only he was venomous as opposed to his sisters, it solidified it. The child was safe… for now.

Joham, the child's creator on the otherhand... Caius' bloodshed would be sated soon. "Dear friends, a blessing is upon us. There's no need for bloodshed. My brothers and I should take our leave, but before we depart, friends, you still have a spot in the guard." He wore a benign smile as if he his original visit wasn't a ploy to kill them all.

"Aro, I think it's best if you leave," Carlisle said softly and Aro sighed. He motioned for his brothers to head out, Aro at the front, Marcus behind him, and then Caius who snarled, trailing afterwards. The wives were next, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and then him. A piercing howl stopped Alec in his tracks and he turned around to face the source. His eyes flitted from wolf to wolf until he stopped at a shaggy grey-colored one with big expressive brown eyes.

And it happened.

Alec wobbled forward and placed a hand to the left side of his chest. His heart. He had felt his heart beat against his chest. The wolf who he shared this stare with seemed to be the cause of his heart beating after a thousand years. The shaggy wolf dashed into the forest to the left. He only had to wait ten seconds before a young boy around fifteen jumped out. He had deep russet skin and pitch black shiny hair. Alec clutched his shirt. His heart beat again. This boy... what in the world did he do to him?

He came to the conclusion that the boy somehow played his emotions like the light blond empath, and Alec didn't take well to that. He ran to the boy with a frightening speed, ignoring the cries of protest from Edward. He bypassed all the vampires that tried to catch him, pouncing on the boy, hissing loudly like an agitated viper. To his slight amazement the boy moved not a muscle nor did he shake in preparation for his shape-shifting form. "Do it," the boy murmured. "Kill me. That's what you want, right?"

"Alec! You don't understand, he's..." Alec didn't bother to listen any further.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER, YOU NASTY BLOODSUCKER!" a female screeched. Alec glanced up at the running female who resembled the male below him. His upper lip twitched, there would be no interruptions. His gift flared out to affect everyone but him and the boy. The vermin newborn had stupidly let her shield down.

Screams of outrage poured into the air, Alec cared for none of that, too focused on the boy who once against arrested his attention. "You have ten seconds, boy, to tell me what you've done to me and perhaps, I'll consider showing you mercy. Fail to give me a proper answer… death by my sister shall seem like an angel's blessing," Alec crooned in a sickly sweet voice.

"You'll give me a chance?" the boy below him said, excited for some odd reason.

"Eight seconds," Alec said snippily. His mouth began to fill with venom.

"Alright! So, I'm going to presume you know about werewolves? Well, we have this bond called Imprinting. It's where we find our soul mates. We become whatever they need us to be. Friend, brother," the boy below him glanced at Alec through his eyelashes. His cheeks turning a darker russet color. "Lover. So, uhh, I imprinted on you. I'll do anything for you in order for you to be happy. If you want to kill me, do it."

Alec stared at the boy curiously. He smelt no lie from the boy, so, what he was telling him had to be true. However, he wanted to know more about this Imprinting. True werewolves were Bonded and this Imprinting was considerably different from Bonding. He mulled heavily on the matter; he needed more information on what the boy called Imprinting, but he hadn't the time or the patience to wait and find out more information.

"What's your name, child?"

The boy underneath him grinned brightly, "You wanna know my name? It's Seth Clearwater, but I'm fine with any name you give me. Well, almost any name, but again, I'm fine with whatever! I already know your name, the Cullens informed us about you guys. You aren't as scary as you are in real life,"

"Shut up," Alec commanded. Seth snapped his jaw with a click as soon as the words came from his mouth. He shifted uncomfortably under him, appearing put out. Alec had the strange urge to reach out and comfort the boy but he kept to himself. These weren't his true emotions or urges; they were nothing but an illusion of the mind created by the youngling underneath him.

"You're coming with me to Volterra either by free will or force," Alec finally said and Seth froze.

"What about my family? Can they come along too or can I write to them? Are you going to keep me prisoner for the rest of my natural human life, or am I going to have serve in your army?" _This boy_, Alec mentally sighed, eyeing him lazily.

"My concern and I use that term loosely, lies with you and you only. Your family may come along, but I can't promise nothing will happen to them," he gave the boy beneath him a sardonic smile. "No harm will come to you during your time at Volterra if you stay at my side."

* * *

><p>The images sudden blurred together and Alec gasped as he bolted upright. His vision took a couple of seconds to come into focus. He groaned, clutching at his forehead. "Oh, my head, I haven't felt this sort of pain in over a thousand years. Jane... Seth?" He arose from his seat on the airplane, stumbling every few steps. When in the world had he gotten on an airplane?<p>

"Seth," Alec called again. Where was his mate when he actually needed him? Oh god, his vision was getting blurry again. He wheeled back, close to tripping, when two steel arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Alec turned his gaze upwards, calmed by the sight of his mate: Seth. Seth's big brown brimmed with concern. He dragged Alec over back to his seat. Seth plopped down first, tugging Alec onto his lap.

Alec attempted to get up, hating the feeling of being all babied and treated like some precious doll. He crossed his arms, leaning back against Seth's broad chest. At the moment he fought the urge to relax. He was still mad dammit. He muttered under his breath, without a thought switching his position to get more comfortable. He curled under Seth's chin, pressing his nose deep into Seth's chest. He inhaled the heady scent of his mate, loving the decadent aroma of the forest, fresh snow, and the sweet scent of honey mixed in with an overpowering hint of procaine, which was his marker to anyone that Seth was his and his alone.

Just as Alec had gotten his fill, his nose picked up a new scent. Alec bared his sharp teeth on alert. _Who dared to touch what is mine?_ ran through his head as he acted like a fervent bloodhound following the odd new scent that was slowly, but surely covering his own. His mouth filled with corrosive venom as his nose led him to Seth's lower abdomen, above his hairline. "Seth," he growled throatily, staring at his mate dead in the eye.

"Yes?" Seth smiled innocently, a spark of apprehension in his eye. His young mate reached up to pull on his right ear. A sign that Alec had come to associate with Seth being anxious. "Whose scent do you carry? It's neither mine nor yours, in fact it isn't anyone that I recognize," Alec whispered, his words laced with a promised threat of death should Seth's answer be unfavorable. Seth thumped his foot on the carpeted ground several times. His brows knitted together and then unknotted. _He's clearly thinking how to word his betrayal to me,_ Alec thought, agitated. A minute or so passed before Seth gently grasped Alec's jaw, pulling him back up to his eye level.

"You know how a couple of months ago you wanted to top me? You said I was glowing and all that shit?" he asked Alec. The vampiric teen nodded minutely.

"Well, uhh, how do I put this? I smell like this because-,"

"Seth's a breeder and you got him pregnant," Jane chimed in, strolling into the compartment seating herself in front of Alec and Seth. She viewed them calmly an amused smirk on her face. "Dear brother, while the scent is indeed foreign, you can't tell me that doesn't smell like you and doggy boy."

Alec merely regarded his sister; a rare confused look crossed his angelic features. "Huh?"

Jane reached out to pat Alec on the arm. "You're going to be a daddy," she chirped. Alec's gaze flowed from his sister's pretty face to Seth's sheepish one. His young mate seemed to be biting his lip, smiling the tiniest bit.

"Does she speak the truth?" Alec asked hollowly.

"Yes," Seth said brightly. He noticed the way his mate's eyes seemed to twinkle and his face was flushed a light pink, warmth seemed to just radiate from him. He may have loathed it, but whatever it was it happened to be infectious. It was bubbled deep within him, churning his stomach, oh Gods, was he going die? The thing inside his mate was killing him slowly. Oh God! Oh God! He shifted uncomfortably… he told himself to breathe. He was overreacting but the odd feeling. What was it!

"Oh! That clairvoyance girl managed to pick out the perfect dress. Even better than the one you're in right now!" Jane crowed.

"Dress?" By now Alec had seated himself back on Seth's lap, nuzzling into the shape shifter's neck near the jugular vein and carotid artery, loving how his scent was concentrated in that particular area.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten, brother. Look down at yourself," Jane said, her hand rested beneath her chin.

Alec pulled from Seth (reluctantly) and arched eyebrow at his twin. What was she talking about? Dress? He took a curious glance downward expecting to see some his regular attire instead he was met with...holy shit! In all his years he had no words whatsoever to describe what he wearing! That movie made by the director Tom Barton, Alison in Crazyland: he was dressed in what Alison wore when she stayed with that bigheaded heart thing!

"Mmm, yes, I like it better than the Barracuda. You are utterly riveting in black and red." Jane laughed airily.

"Seth?" Alec started slow, "what am I doing in this atrocity?"

"Calm down, I had no say in that matter and I thought you wouldn't, you know, notice. After the pregnancy and the plane ride…" Seth chattered, desperately trying to appease him.

"Let's not forget the marriage!"

"Marriage," Alec echoed and he heard Seth groan. His sister waggled a finger in front of him, a gesture to him to do the same. Alec mirrored her, his jaw dropped. He had an engagement ring. When did he get an engagement ring?

"Seth," his voice laced with panic, "when… what… father… d-dress… married!" Internal animated Alec was running amuck inside his bigger self. His hands were clutching his dark hair, ripping the dead cells from the scalp. Alike some dramatic movie he fell to his knees pleading to the Gods' above why they chose him! He'd been a good evil terrorizing vampire, hadn't he?

"Babe, are okay?" Alec vaguely heard his mate say in concern. Oh no, the edges of his vision were beginning to become fuzzy. He tried and failed to stay conscious, the world around him was growing dark. He felt himself tip forward, back, and then forward again - he tried. He honestly tried to stop his body from falling. His hands reached out to soften the impa -

Jane stared at her brother's prone form cradled in Seth's arms. The shapeshifter had caught him before he hit the ground. "I would think my brother was the pregnant one. He keeps passing out!" she exclaimed.

Seth merely nodded, brushing a stray hair out of Alec's face. Hopefully, Doctor Carlisle would be able to figure out why his beloved kept passing out like some human. "Well, look on the bright side. If last time was anything to go by he'll be awake to meet the Cullens and your old flame!" Jane laughed, clapping her hands together. Oh! What fun the next day or so shall be. "Mwuhahahahahahahaha~"

"You're pure evil," Seth said, feeling a bit intimidated by the evil chuckle from the girl.

"Thank you, doggy," Jane purred.

_That wasn't a compliment_, Seth deadpanned, yet he felt the immortal girl found joy in that.


End file.
